


Drabble Jam

by Rose0Jam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Patronus, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, Tea, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose0Jam/pseuds/Rose0Jam
Summary: A collection of drabbles prompted by my tumblr followers.  They range from reader inserts to slices of life between established characters.  Instructions for making your own prompt request are in the chapter 1 notes!





	1. Water You Doing? (Luna and Hagrid, Magical Creatures)

**Author's Note:**

> I started taking drabble prompts over on my Tumblr, [Rose0Jam](https://rose0jam.tumblr.com/post/184861598623/drabble-jam-requests), to help me combat writers block while I continue writing [Dream Sequence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166589/chapters/42962960). If you would like to make a request, head on over to my blog and send an ask. Include a character or two (reader insert requests are welcome), a word or short phrase as a prompt, and I will weave them together into a post-card length drabble for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thelostflowergoesrogue asked: Hmmm Luna and Hagrid having fun with magical creatures? To get your mind off good ol' snape c;
> 
> Words: 360
> 
> Characters: Hagrid, Luna Lovegood, pesky japanese water children
> 
> Rating: G

The first thing Hagrid noticed upon exiting his hut one fine sunny morning, was that all of the cucumbers in his vegetable patch were _gone_. Every creeping vine had been plucked clean; only the heart shaped leaves and a smattering of yellow flowers remained on the otherwise barren trellises.  

The second thing he noticed after assessing the damage, was a rather conspicuous trail of haphazardly dropped cucumbers leading to the lake.  Hagrid felt that it was quite too early to be investigating cucumber crimes, but what else was there to do?  Oh, you know, besides his _all of his other_ grounds keeping duties.  

Picking up the discarded vegetables as he followed their trajectory towards the lake, he spied a figure towards the nearest bank.  A figure with a mass of straggly blond hair, which was bowing up and down and up and down, which looked rather dizzying.  Hagrid picked up his pace to a trot, before stopping on the banks, watching in quiet awe as Luna Lovegood stumbled over her robes with an armful of cucumbers.

There were also about half a dozen comatose Kappa strewn about on the bank, their webbed talons curled stiffly as if they were still clutching their ill-gotten goods.  Luna rounded on another Kappa, who was trying to sneak into the water without being spotted, a cucumber clutched tightly to its scaly chest, but stood ridged as Luna forced eye contact.  She bowed deeply, and the Kappa let out a watery little cry as he was forced by the rules of etiquette to bow in return.  The water contained in the depression on top of its head spilled out onto the grass, before it fell face first into the puddle, and Luna bent to snatch up the cucumber from its grubby little claws.

“L…Luna!  What ‘re ya doin’…?”  Hagrid started to say, but what cut off by Luna’s sudden airy giggle. She straightened up from her bow, arms laden with cucumbers, her robes sopping wet as she stumbled over to Hagrid, trying not to trip over the Kappas.  

“ _Water_ you doing?” she repeated, plopping the harvest of cucumbers into Hagrid’s outstretched hands.  “Good one, Hagrid!”


	2. Still Here (Remus Lupin x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Can you do a random Remus Lupin x Reader.. Not young Remus but the professor Lupin.. Thanks❤
> 
> Words: 329
> 
> Pairing: Remus Lupin/Reader
> 
> Rating: T, I guess

You sighed softly as you dabbed the topical potion onto the newest gash adorning your lovers sleeping face. This one was supposed to help with scarring if applied correctly every few hours, and you didn’t have the heart to wake Remus up just for this.  But you also agreed that his face didn’t need any new scars.  

Not that you disliked the ones he already had.  You assured him every chance you could that you found him to be quite ruggedly handsome. But you also knew he was sensitive about them, and you both decided that it would be prudent to try to prevent any more from forming.  

He didn’t deserve this. Any of this.  He was too gentle a soul, too kind a man, to be forced to spend time in the company of a monster like Fenrir Greyback, even on the orders of Albus Dumbledore.  It was infuriating, not just because these missions put him in literal mortal peril, but because the only time you ever got to see him any more were in the few days following the full moon.  You cherished every single one of these moments.  But it didn’t help that in these brief windows of time, when you might be allowed to think of something besides the war, you were left treating wounds, regaling horrors, and dreading the moment when he would have to leave.

You swallowed back your tears as you gently massaged the potion onto a cut on his cheek, when you felt soft lips press into your palm.  You inhaled sharply as you were met with amber irises behind sleepy lids, and he kissed you hand again, before his own fingers circled around your wrist, drawing your hand away.  Your sorrow must have been evident, as he drew you closer and slotted his lips against yours.  He was so warm and real.  He was still here.  You would suffer this agony with him, as long as he always came back.


	3. The Nice Teacup (Alastor Moody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tickletrout asked: Mad eye moody. The nice teacup.
> 
> Words: 313
> 
> Characters: Alastor Moody
> 
> Rating: T, for language

_Where the ruddy hell was it?_

He may have been locked in his own bloody trunk for damn near a year, but he would be goddamned if he’d forgotten the layout of his own home.  Crouch had been smart, copying his eccentricities and mannerisms with absolute expertise.  And as a result, he’d kept Alastor’s home exactly as Alastor himself had left it; obsessively organized, with not a bottle or bauble out of place.  Because if anything _had_ been moved, if anything _had_ been changed… the smudge of a finger print on marble countertops, the handle of a kettle leaning to the wrong side, the salt and pepper shakers switching positions… they all would have tripped Alastor’s internal alarms, because _tampering meant treachery_. 

So why, _why_ , was the nice tea cup _missing_?  Alastor’s normal eye remained fixed on the small circle of empty space in the layer of dust that had accumulated on his kitchen shelves, as if willing his favorite cup to reappear in its borders.  His other eye, however, swiveled angrily around in all directions, searching every single nook and cranny of his own home, of the dustbins outside, of the other homes nearby.  And still it was nowhere to be seen.  Alastor let out an enraged growl as his eye suddenly stuck in place, fixed downwards, down into his basement, where he’d hurled his magical trunk upon his arrival home, never wanting to see the damn thing ever again.

The trunk… where he’d packed all of his things well in advance in anticipation of his new job at Hogwarts. 

Where he’d packed all of his personal, unique possessions because he would be damned if he’d drink out of a cup that didn’t personally belong to _him_. 

He was quite glad no one was around to see the ugly flush creep up his gnarled cheeks as he stomped down to the basement. 


	4. Taking It Slow (Severus Snape x Student Reader, Slow Dancing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thephenomenalkingofthebrogues394 asked: Snape/reader slow dancing
> 
> Words: 317
> 
> Characters: Severus, Reader (played by Katelynn O'Neill, OC owned by thephenomenalkingofthebrogues394 on tumblr and used with permission)
> 
> Rating: T, for student on teacher pining

“Miss O’Neill, if you step on my foot _one more time…_ ”

You could not imagine a more agonizing situation.  Your only saving grace was that all the other Slytherin’s were occupied with stumbling over their own practice partners feet.  But at least they were all dancing with their fellow students.  You on the other hand… there hadn’t _been_ another student left for you to practice with after they had all paired up.  And that put you with… with the instructor and… _oh god_.

“Sorry, Professor,” you whimpered, unable to even meet Snape’s eye and you jumped back, away from his toes.  Your fingers were trembling against his shoulder, but his own hands held firm, one modestly resting on your waist, the other gripping your unsteady hand.  You were sure your face was red, and you really hoped he was chalking up your apparent clumsiness to nerves, and not because… w-well he was just so _close_ and so… tall and broad and…

“I expect for Slytherin to uphold their values of elegance and tradition at the Yule Ball, Miss O’Neill,” Snape explained resolutely.  “So you will either _get it together_ , or you won’t be going at all.”  Using the hand still fastened you waist, he pulled you closer and positioned you into the proper poise.  You simply allowed him to make adjustments to your posture, still staring down at his feet.  You felt his sigh against the top of your head, and he released your hand only for a moment in order to grab your chin, turning your face up to meet his own.

“We’ll take it slow, Miss O’Neill,” he explained quietly, and it took some serious willpower to keep your entire body from shuddering at his proximity.  Making sure you gaze remained on him, he slotted his hand back into yours, quirking a brow and the corner of his lip before instructing, “Now, follow my lead.” 


	5. An Arm and a Leg (Kettleburn, Vector, Staffroom Betting Pool)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: a weird one: the teacher's lounge and the betting pool betting options. kettleburn and vector. love ya!
> 
> Words: 474
> 
> Characters: Silvanus Kettleburn, Septima Vector
> 
> Rating: T, for mischievous implied violence??

“Septima!  In charge of this year’s betting pool, I see?” 

Professor Kettleburn entered the staffroom before clunking noisily over to where Professor Vector stood.  The Arithmancy teacher was setting up a rather complicated looking chart on the wall above a small sideboard table.

“Ah, Professor Kettleburn.  The man of the hour,” Vector hummed monotonously, as she finished affixing the chart to its place on the wall with a final sweep of her wand.  She then went about conjuring up a quill and inkwell to set on the table.

Kettleburn’s jovial smile slowly slid off of his face, replaced instead with curious trepidation.  “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked cautiously as Vector strode past him, picking up a small wooden box from the long staff table.  The box had a narrow slot in its lid, it sounded as though there were already several heavy coins rattling around inside of it.

“See for yourself,” Vector suggested coolly, placing the box under the chart.  “However, I wish to assure you that I did not pick the… subject of this years lottery, myself.”

Side stepping the witch as she began weaving several locking and anti-tampering spells onto the box, Kettleburn gazed up at the rows and columns that made up the betting table.  The left column was numbers, one through ten, indicating the number of galleons the better wished to wager, though there was a limit of ten galleons per professor.  That part was to be expected.  But as Kettleburn tilted his head to get a look at the labels along the top row…

It was a list of body parts.  _Kettleburn’s own remaining body parts_.  And apparently, the staff was all betting on what he was going to lose next. 

“Wha-!  What is the meaning of-!” Kettleburn stammered as he noticed there were already initials in some of the boxes.  _MM_ indicated that Minerva McGonagall had placed a modest two galleons on him losing two or more teeth.  _PS_ suggested that Pomona Sprout had a less chipper Hufflepuff outlook than she let on, as she bet five galleons that he would be losing his remaining hand, while her other 5 were bet against his foot.  And _SS_ had placed _all_ of his allotted galleons on… 

Kettleburn’s entire face went red as he sputtered on the verge of apoplexy, “Did Severus really put _ten galleons_ on me losing my…!  MY…!!”

“He must have heard the rumor that you were bringing in Tatzelwurms,” Vector mentioned conversationally.  Her spells complete, she withdrew a small purse from her plum colored robes and started fishing for a galleon.  “They _are_ conveniently waist height.”  She dropped one galleon into the box, before taking up the quill and dipping it into the ink.  She bent over the table to write SV several spaces above SS.  “And you _do_ wear a kilt after all.”


	6. Immersion Therapy (Severus Snape x Reader, Dalmatian puppy animagus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thephenomenalkingofthebrogues394 asked: Snape/reader Dalmatian puppy animagus
> 
> Words: 459
> 
> Characters: Severus, Reader (played by Katelynn O'Neill, OC owned by thephenomenalkingofthebrogues394 on tumblr and used with permission)
> 
> Rating: T I guess

It wasn’t exactly common knowledge, but _was_ generally understood by those who knew him, that Severus Snape did not like dogs.    

It was only to himself, and now, to you, that Severus would admit that he was _terrified_ of dogs.

Severus certainly had a lot of rational fears; he had seen and done so many horrifying things in his life, and there were things yet to do which he dreaded.  But if he were ever confronted by a boggart, it would probably choose this less rational fear to transform into.  It was a base dread.  Child-like.  It was a fear of sharp things and loud things and big, dangerous, monstrous things.  You had assumed his fear was reserved for larger dogs.  Admittedly _wolf-like_ dogs.  And you could understand that, after all he’d been subjected to a lifetime ago.

When you had revealed to him that you were an animagus, he’d been begrudgingly impressed with your transfigurative prowess.  It certainly wasn’t easy magic to perform, and he had to give you credit for that, but it was clear that his views on animagi were tainted by past experiences.  And this opinion did not improve when you further revealed that your form was that of a dog.  In fact, any fascination that he might have held for the subject seemed to drop entirely from his already pale face when you mentioned it.  Which had led to the difficult conversation about his fears.

Which had ultimately led to the present moment, with Severus sitting with his legs pulled up on his threadbare couch in Spinners End, watching anxiously as you bumbled toward him as a small, spotted dog with a rapidly wagging tail.  You placed your over-large paws on the edge of the couch, releasing a happy yap, which caused Severus to wince.  Your wagging tail slowed at that, and Severus withered guiltily.

“I didn’t sign up for immersion therapy, Katelynn,” he murmured, looking apprehensive as he reached out a hand, patting the space beside him.  His body seemed to tense as you bounced up onto the couch, thought you made sure to keep a fair distance.  You’d barely managed to talk him into letting you show him; you certainly didn’t wish to scare him off.  You simply sat, tail thumping against the cushions as you watched one another.  Severus swallowed a hard lump in his throat, before holding his hand out again.  He didn’t move to pet you, so you made the move for him, licking his palm before bumping your head against it.  He made a soft noise, something like a restrained snort, as he curled his fingers against your soft ears. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” he sighed, and you couldn’t stop your tail from speeding up if you tried.


	7. Avoidance (Remus Lupin x Student Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Remus Lupin x Reader. Remus as her professor
> 
> Notes: I’m not real big on actual student/teacher relationships, so it’s usually just gonna be pining or flirting. Also this is a good example of why including a word or phrase as a prompt is important YwY I had no idea what to write. Anyway. Hope you enjoy despite that.
> 
> Words: 562
> 
> Characters: Lupin, Reader
> 
> Rating: T

“Professor?”

You knocked quietly on the office door for the third time, and still there was no answer.  You frowned slightly, staring into the faintly steaming goblet cupped in your other hand.  Professor Snape had told you that Professor Lupin must take it while it was still hot.  He’d insisted he would have delivered it himself but… gave no real excuse as to why he wished to avoid Lupin.  So he’d entrusted the potion’s delivery to you, seeing as you were a perfectly reliable Ravenclaw prefect. 

But if Professor Lupin wasn’t answering his door, what were you supposed to _do_?

You whined on the spot, looking up and down the hallway for any sign of help, before deciding you had the authority bestowed upon you by Snape to deliver this potion by any means necessary.  Sliding your wand out from your robes, you whispered a soft “alohomora” and breathed a sigh of relief as the lock clicked.  Stowing you wand away again, you turned the door handle, creeping quietly into the darkened room.  And you saw immediately why Professor Lupin had been unable to answer the door. 

He wasn’t there.

Now you were really panicking.  Snape was going to have your ass if you didn’t deliver this potion before it cooled.  He’d told you expressly that if he had to brew another whole batch because of your negligence you would be scrubbing cauldrons for the rest of the school year.  You were contemplating going back down to the dungeons to explain that you couldn’t Lupin-

“You know breaking into teachers office’s is generally frowned upon, right?”

You yelped, clutching the goblet to your chest to keep it from spilling as your whirled around, breast heaving with fright.  But Lupin just looked sort of smug, his hands in his pockets, a calm smile on his stupid handsome face.  And you felt your face flush hot under that easy grin.  You weren’t actually in trouble.  He was just enjoying himself while teasing you.  You glared back at him, practically pouting, before you thrust the goblet out to him defiantly.

“I was told to bring this to you,” you bit back, though there was so little malice in your voice that Lupin only smiled a little wider. 

He took a step towards you, slipping both of his hands around the goblet, and subsequently, around your own shaking fingers.  “I’m sorry I frightened you,” he admitted softly as he extricated the goblet from you, and you felt the blush spread from your cheeks to your entire face, both his proximity and touch lighting up your nerves, a soft shiver wracking your body.  And he seemed to notice, arching a scarred eyebrow.  “Thank you.  For getting this to me.  Is there… anything else I can do for you?”

Your eyes widened, your flush spreading down your neck.  You could feel blood rushing in your ears and you thought you might expire any moment. You stuttered a step backwards from him, only to realize you were stepping back _into_ his office.  Realizing that wouldn’t do, you took a step closer instead, before bolting out through the space between Lupin and the door frame, taking off down the hall without a glance back. 

It wasn’t until you were safely back in your common room that you realized your error in running away.  If your crush hadn’t been obvious _before_ …


	8. Compliments (Young Lucius Malfoy x Reader, Half-blood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Young Lucius Malfoy x Half-Blood Reader
> 
> Words: 298
> 
> Characters/Ship: Lucius/Reader (The role of Reader is played by Stella Paige, OC created by @ziggystarluster from tumblr and used with permission)
> 
> Rating: T

“It’s rather a shame; all of the half-bloods around here are so cute.”

You pouted down at Lucius, who lounged languidly in the warm grass outside the castle, his head in your lap with his blonde mane splayed out over your thighs.  You had been in the midst of braiding a small section of his silky hair right behind his ear when he suddenly spoke up, but now your fingers stuttered to a halt. 

“ _I’m_ a half-blood, you nit,” you admonished, tugging sharply on the little braid, and he yelped, slapping your hand away because god forbid you loose a single strand from his perfect head.  Ever since you’d started fooling around with Slytherin’s golden boy, you’d hoped that he would settle down with all of the blood purity nonsense.  You knew you didn’t really have a chance with him; you were pretty sure his future marriage was already arrange.  But still, it had been fun… when he was keeping his mouth shut.

“I know that!” he retaliated, and now it was his turn to pout as he gazed up at you, crossing his arms defensively over his broad chest.  “I _just_ called you cute, didn’t I?”

You flushed at that, but your face remained screwed up with distaste as you pulled your eyes away from his brilliant blue ones.  “It didn’t exactly sound like a compliment, Lucius…” you murmured as you gazed across the lake.

“Well…”  You felt a large, warm hand touch your cheek, and you were forced to look down at him as he slipped his fingers into your chestnut hair.  “ _That_ sounds like a personal problem, _Stella_.”  You glared down at his stupid, smug, perfect face, but you didn’t resist as he cupped the back of your head and pressed his lips to yours.


	9. Extraordinary (Severus Snape x Student Reader, Patronus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Snape student reader patronus; yes I stole your idea 🤣
> 
> Words: 451
> 
> Characters/Ship: Severus Snape/Reader (The role of Reader is played by Jilomena Festerworth, OC created by mrs-actor-agent-of-change on tumblr and used with permission)
> 
> Rating: T

You hadn’t _meant_ to cause so much trouble.  No one casts a patronus with malicious intent.  That’s like, the opposite of what a patronus is supposed to do.  You had been practicing the charm for months over the summer holidays.  Once you were legally allowed to do magic outside of school, it had been one of the first things you wanted to try, since every Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had entirely glossed over corporeal patronus’, for being much too advanced.  But _you_ had mastered the technique, and your friends were all eager to see you conjure one.  But it was also the sort of magic that wasn’t seen too often, especially not by younger students…

So maybe you shouldn’t have been surprised when the sudden appearance of a silver, seven foot grizzly bear sent the Great Hall into a panic over breakfast.

You were seated in Professor Snape’s office, your elbows on your knees and your face burning in your hands as you awaited the arrival of your Head of House.  He’d told you to go down to his office, while he and the other teachers dealt with the handful of students who had gotten minor injuries during the resulting uproar.  You felt like a louse.  You didn’t even raise your head when you heard the office door open.  You watched shiny black shoes and billowing robes pass before you, and you felt the firm warmth of a hand on your shoulder.

“Oh, do lighten up, Miss Festerworth.”

You squeaked before turning your face reluctantly to meet your professor.  His face appeared stoic, but the arched brow and slight smirk told you that he wasn’t being facetious.  He pat your shoulder for good measure before he made his way to his desk, and you surreptitiously pressed your fingers to the residual warmth left on your arm.

“Am I in trouble?” you asked morosely as he settled into the chair behind his desk, and the impassive look he gave you was answer enough.  “Right… so when’s my detent-?”

“Don’t make assumptions,” he cut in firmly, rolling his eyes as you looked up to him in shock.  “You’re not in trouble, Jilomena.”  His voice was soothing now, and he pulled back the sleeve of his robes to glance at a thin silver watch.  “We’re putting on a show for Professor McGonagall.  I’m sure she thinks I’m giving you a proper reprimand right about now.  But why would I do that when one of my girls just performed a perfectly extraordinary piece of magic?”

Your face flushed at the praise, and you settled back into your chair with a smile, fingers still lingering over the warmth of his hand.  “Thank you, Professor…”


	10. Sweets (Young Severus Snape x Reader, Sweets)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Marauders Era Snape/Reader, sweets
> 
> Words: 650
> 
> Characters/Ship: Marauders Era Snape/Reader (played by Maria Denebola Black, OC created by @tina-virginia and used with permission)
> 
> Rating: T

The Slytherin common room was dark and empty when you entered.  Everyone else was up in the Great Hall for dinner, right where they ought to be, but you had noticed one of your house mates was conspicuously absent.  And that he had been absent for the _last three days_.  Your heart felt heavy as you scanned the common room, and it only fell further when you spotted him, crammed into a one of the window seats at the furthest end.  You approached quietly, but made an effort to scuff your feet along the stone floor, so he wouldn’t be startled when you stopped before him.

And indeed, he didn’t look startled at all as he steadfastly ignored you, staring down instead at his Advanced Potions book.  He was clutching it too tightly, the pages crumpling under his ink stained fingers.  His eyes weren’t even moving.  He looked like a stone statue of a very lonely boy.

“You can’t just keep skipping meals, Severus,” you stated flatly, your hands propped on your hips as you used your best ‘big sister’ voice that was usually reserved for Regulus.  Snape’s entire body twitched as he turned his face away from you, but you could still see his reflection in the watery window.

“Sure I can,” he spat, snapping his text book shut, as if that was somehow the signal for the end of this conversation.  As if you were going to let him off that easy.

You rolled your eyes then, letting out an exasperated huff as you crossed your arms over your chest.  “No.  You really can’t.  Look, I know what happened-”

“Of course you do!” he bellowed as he rounded on you, and you were so shocked by his outburst that you were forced back a step.  “You and the entire bloody school know what happened, Maria!  That’s the damn problem!”

The ensuing silence was deafening, but for the crackle of the fire and Snape’s labored breathing, but all you could do was stare back at him.  At the pain etched in the anguished lines of his face.  He was heartbroken; whether over what he himself had done, or what had been done _to_ him, you didn’t know.  Maybe both.  But you understood that the pent up anger he was lashing out at you, wasn’t really _for_ you.  So you set your features back into place and continued, your voice calm and even.

“-I know what happened _wasn’t fair_ but starving yourself just so you don’t have to see her isn’t going to make anything better.”

Severus deflated at that, the ridged lines of his body going slack, before his face crumpled.  He tilted his head forward, greasy black curtains covering his tears as he seemed to curl in on himself, and you felt your heart break too.  You thought desperately for something to say, to do, to help… 

Moving slowly, you squeezed onto the bit of stone bench that he wasn’t occupying and dug into your bag, pulling out a squashed Chocolate Frog box, and plopping it down into his lap. 

“At least eat _something_ ,” you admonished.  You didn’t want to embarrass him further by saying anything about his outburst.  Your concern remained firmly with his wellbeing, and you gently placed your hand on his knee as he finally lifted his head.  His face was still drawn and red, his brows pressed together as he rubbed at his eyes with the sleeve of his robe, before looking down at the rumpled Chocolate Frog package.  He snorted softly, but didn’t object, taking up the box and peeling back the wrapper.  You smiled.

“Will you have breakfast with me tomorrow morning?” you asked tentatively, watching as he discarded the Dumbledore card and fished around in the box for the rather unruly frog within.

He closed his eyes a moment, sighing through his nose before peering back up at you.  “Yeah.  Alright.”


	11. Spinning (Young Lucius Malfoy x Reader, First Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Lucius x Reader. First kiss
> 
> Words: 539
> 
> Characters/Ship: Young Lucius/Reader
> 
> Rating: I’d give it a hard T

This felt dangerous.  Your pulse was throbbing in your ears, and you could feel the tingle of anxiety creeping over your skin.  You smoothed your palms over your skirt in an attempt to rectify how sweaty they felt but it wasn’t working.  It didn’t matter.  Your head was spinning…

The _bottle_ was spinning. 

Oh this was a nightmare why had you agreed to _play_?  The ring of Slytherins sitting around you varied vastly in terms of age, attractiveness and social status.  You felt you were quite middle-of-the-road in all categories.  You weren’t sure if you were all that pretty, if being a 5th year made it okay to play this game with some of the older boys, if the fact that one of your parents being a muggleborn made you a half-blood or a mu…

The bottle was slowing.  You watched its progress, refusing to look at the faces of those who sat around you, if they were eager for it to land on them, or dreading having to sneak off to one of the darkened corners with you…

It stopped, and there was a great roar of sound all around you.  Girls saying _no fair_ , boys wolf whistling, many of them laughing at your apparent good fortune, or the selected boy’s bad luck.  You followed the path pointed out by the neck of the bottle, and you suddenly felt on the verge of fainting.

Lucius Malfoy was smirking, shrugging away his jeering friends as he stood up and stepped into the circle towards you.  You had to look absurd; your eyes wide and your face red and your mouth hanging open as you peered into the golden face of a _god_.  But Lucius only smiled back, holding one of his hands out for yours, and you gave it to him numbly, allowing him to pull you up off of the floor. 

You couldn’t hear anything now.  The sounds from the circle were drowned out as Lucius lead you to one of the fabled darkened corners.  He turned to wave jovially at his mates, before slipping into an armchair with its back facing the crowd, and pulling you down into his lap.  You sat stock still, your body ridged as a doll as you gazed down at him.  He arched a fine blonde brow, rubbing his fingers up and down your arm.  That finally got you to move in the form of a shiver.

“Nervous?” he asked coolly, and you whimpered slightly before nodding frantically.  He chuckled lowly, his hand still running over your skin, his soothing gesture setting you on fire.  “Whatever for?”

Your eyes widened disbelievingly as you stared back at him, trying to find your voice.  “I… I’ve not… I’ve _never_ -” you couldn’t say it.  And after a few moments of stammering, realization dawned on his chiseled face.

“You’ve never been _kissed_?” he asked incredulously, and when you started shaking your head now, he snatched up your chin between his fingers, a predatory grin spreading over his lips.  “A pretty thing like you?  I can’t hardly believe it.”  He was moving in closer, your breath was quickening in short bursts, and just as you felt the ghost of his breath against your mouth, he whispered, “May I do the honors?”


	12. One and Only (Alastor Moody x Reader, Footrub)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tickletrout asked: I feel cheeky asking for another. It's OK if you have enough prompts.... But any chance of a mad eye moody/ reader and footrub? Cheers :-)
> 
> Notes: You ever like, see something and be like “dang how can people be into that?” and then like 24 hours later you’re like “Shit I’m into it.” That’s what happened to me with this prompt. Good job, Tickletrout I’m a moodyfucker now. I hope this is okay :’33 It might not have been exactly what you were looking for but I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Words: 408
> 
> Characters/Ship: Alastor Moody/Reader (played by Rosie Rhodendra, my own OC)
> 
> Rating: HMMM Hard T? Nothing really happens but there’s some suggestive language.

“Why don’t you ever let me take care of you?”

You were pouting, quite unabashedly, as you stretched yourself against his flank, your soft, plush curves pressing into his gnarled side as he clumsily threw an arm around you.  Neither of his eyes were looking at you in clear avoidance of the question, and you sighed as you settled your head against his shoulder, tracing the scars on his bare chest and belly with your fingers.

“I don’t need to be taken care of,” he grumbled finally, and you were a bit surprised that he’d even answered.  He was still steadfastly avoiding your gaze, and you narrowed your eyes in exasperation.

“Everyone needs to be taken care of sometimes,” you murmured, splaying your fingers against his warm skin.  “And get your mind out of the gutter, ‘cause that’s not what I mean.”  You glanced up at him just in time to see him shut his mouth, and you giggled at his transparency.  But your mirth turned to frustration as you rolled over slightly, placing your chin on his chest so you could look up at him.  He was still staring at the ceiling, but he was also running his fingers through your short caramel curls, so at least he was paying attention. 

“You do so much,” you sighed, turning your head so you could hear his heartbeat only inches under your ear.  “You work so hard and get so little in return.”  You press your lips against his scarred chest, whispering into it.  “You deserve a little pampering.” 

At this he snorted, rolling both of his eyes, one of them spinning wildly out of control. “ _Pampering_?” he barked.  “I don’t want to be mollycoddled, Rose.  What does that even entail?  Breakfast in bed?  Soothing foot massage?”

There was a pause, and you had to bite your bottom lip to keep from bursting into a fit of giggles.  He caught your struggle however, and raised his one remaining brow in question.  You couldn’t resist, you let out a soft titter.  “Well… I mean… It’s not like that would be a _chore_ … since you’ve only got the one left.” 

His normal eye widened, and you buried your face in his chest with a squeal of shame.  But then he was chuckling too, you could feel it through his ribs, in the way he wrapped both of his arms around you and pulled you up to him.  “You cheeky little thing…”


End file.
